Rejected Then Happiness
by ButtsRgr8
Summary: Ritsu gets rejected by her lover, Mio. Then Ui has a crush on Ritsu decides to help her which she does. Ritsu finds a new love but how does it work out? Mio's jealous what will she do?
1. Rejected!

Second Fanfic~! :D This is Chapter 1! Dont ya just love it when people put the weirdest couple togeather and then after you read it your all like "OMG~! I love this couple~!" 3 thats what I do but i have Never EVER seen Ui and Ritsu together xD Hope you Enjoy the First! Chapter Review? Fav? Message me? IDC~! Just do one ^_^

* * *

><p>Ui was on her way to her sisters club room to make sure she was OK . When she was half way up the first flight of stairs someone came running down crashing into Ui making her fall. Before she could hit the ground the stranger had wrapped their arms around her waist pulling her close to them.<p>

She looked at the stranger...It was Ritsu "R-Ritsu-senpai..." She could tell Ritsu has been crying because her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were a little red.

Before she could say anything else Ritsu had took off running. Ui was worried about Ritsu but she didnt know where she went so she ran up the stairs were everyone was at. They were all staring at the door with worried faces.

Ui looked at all them "G-gomen, I came to make sure Onee-san was fine..." Then she pasued for a second "U-Uh if you d-don't mind me asking but...Wha-what happend to R-Ritsu-senpai?"

Yui motioned Ui to sit down next to her so they could explain.

**Flash Back **

_MIo was sitting with Mugi chating while Ritsu stared at Mio. Mio had notice it but decided to ignore it but it soon got irritaiting. "What are you staring at?" She asked with a small blush_

_Ritsu wasnt thinking so she accendently said "A beautiful little Mio-chan." When she relised what she said her eyes went wide. So did Mio's but Mugi eyes were gliming with sparkles._

_Ritsu sighed '_Well now that I said that might as well tell her the rest_` Ritsu thought. She got up and stood tall and proud "Akiyama Mio I have a crush on you...Would you be my g-girlfriend...?" _

_Mio was shocked while Mugi and Ritsu stared at Mio waiting for a reply. It took Mio atleast 5 minutes to acctually which Yui and Azusa had enterd the room being greeted by Mugi who has explained what was going on so now Yui and Azusa was staring at Mio waiting for a reply._

_"N-no." Mio had wishpered it so quietly that no one could hear it._

_"R-repeat that please..." Ritsu said in worry while everyone nodded their heads._

_"I-I said N-NO!" Mio was so embarrassed she accendenly yelled it._

_Mugi, Yui, and Azusa all gasped at what they just witnessed. Ritsu gluped on the eage of tears._

_Mio looked at her "R-Ritcchan...I-" She was cut off when Ritsu ran out the club room with tears running down her face._

**End Flash Back**

Ui looked over at Mio who was looking down in shame then at the others who looked around in the akwardness. Ui didnt know what to do so she excused her self and started home. All the way there she was thinking about Ritsu and wondering if she was OK.

The rest of the day was normal Ui cooked Yui ate, Ui cleaned Yui complained, Ui slept Yui stuggled with homeowork. The next day Ritsu wasnt there, Ui and the rest of the Light Music club was worried. Mio said that she tried going to check on Ritsu but couldnt let her in. She also tried calling but Ritsu wouldnt pick up.

Ui had been coming to the light Music Club to see if Ritsu was there but she always said she was checking up on Yui. Ui had this _crush_ on Ritsu but she knew Ritsu had a thing with Mio. It hurt Ui alot but she had to accpet it.

Then the next day came...But Ritsu wasnt there. That made Ui worrie , after she went to 'check on Yui' she decied to go to Ritsus house. She knew where it was because Yui had gave her the instructions on how to so if something bad happend Ui could get there without no trouble.

Before she went there she cooked some of the things she knew Ritsu would like since Ritsu and Yui loved the same things. When she was finsihed she packed them in clothe bags. She left a note telling Yui that she had left some food in the oven and if it was cold to warm it up for a minute or two. Then she left the house and started her way to Ritsus.

When she got there she gently knocked twice. Ritsus little brother came to the door, Satoshi.

Ui smiled polightly "U-uh is Ritsu-senpai here?"

Satoshi smiled and moved aside opening the door more letting Ui in. "Yeah shes up stairs in her room."

Ui nodded and thanked him. She slowed made her way up stairs then walked to Ritsus room. At first she just cracked the door open a little seeing Ritsu lieing on her bed stareing at the celiing. Ui took a deep breath then slowly walked into the room. Ritsu didnt notice her at first but when she did she freaked out and feel off the bed.

"Whoa! Ow...U-Ui?" Ritsu sat up and started to rub her arm and looked at Ui confused. Ui rushed over to her and helped her sit on the bed.

Ui looked at her apologicly "Gomen...I was just worried...And I brought some snacks."

After Ritsu heard the word 'snacks' she got this gilmming look in her eyes "Where? Where!" She said .

Ui giggled and handed her the bag. "I think this is your favorit but im not sure..."

Ritsu smiled at her "Yeah it is~!" Then she grabed a two plates from the bag that Ui had brung and some sliverwhere. She made a plate for her and Ui but hers had more since she ate alot.

Ui thanked Ritsu and then they oth ate. Ui ate slow and patenly while Ritsu had fast and quickly. After they were done Ritsu groanded.

"Ah~ now that was good. Thanks Ui." Then she gave Ui a thumbs up and smiled.

Ui blushed a little but then she notice something...Ritsus eyes werent filled with happiness but with sadness and hurt. Ui felt her chest tightend.

She slightly shook her head which confused Ritsu "Y-you shouldnt fake on what your feeling Ritsu-senpie. Its unheathly and it doesnt hel anyone." Ui said it in a quiet careing tone.

Ritsu looked at her for a second then bursted into tears. Ui got close to her and hugged her, Ritsu sifted positoin so that she could rest her head on Ui's shoulder and cry. Ritsu cired over an half an hour. Ui didnt like the fact that she was crying over Mio, she felt like she was about to cry but she had to be strong.

When Ritsu was finsihed she whiped her tears and backed away a little so that her and Ui were faceing each other, "T-thanks Ui-chan...You were a great help."

Ui gave Ritsu a small smile "No problem...So, will you be going to school tomorrow?"

Ritsu looked around while biting her lip "Uh...Do I have to?"

Ui nodded "Yes, unless you want to miss on everything and possibly stay back."

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Heh yeah, my grades arnt that good so this wont help will it."

Ui giggled "Yes...And your club members are missing you deeply and also are very worried about you."

Ritsu glared at Ui "You just came here because they made you didnt you?"

Ui shook her head "No! No...Of course not. I can over here because I wanted to, please dont think so ill of me..."

Ritsu gave Ui a sorrow look "G-gomen, gomen...Just you know how they are...and all."

Ui smiled and started to pack up "Yeah I guess so...Well I should be going." She started to walk but then Ritsu grabbed her hand.

She had a light blush on her face "U-uh..will you...Come to the Light Music Club..If you dont mind."

Ui blushed and smiled "S-sure I would love to."

Ritsu smiled with a hint of happiness in her eyes "Great! See ya later!"

Ui nodded then walked out the room. Her heart was pounding and she had a great feeling. She felt like she was gonna explad with happiness but she tryed her best to keep her cool. When she got home she yelled as loud as she could.

"YES!" She then took a deep breath and notice Yui was there staring at her. "..." Ui stared at Yui "...uh I'll cook dinner..." Then Ui hurried to the kitchen and started dinner while Yui shruged it off and continued playing Gitah.

* * *

><p>Weird way ta end the chapter huh? Well im not good at ending things never have been either~!<p> 


	2. Closer and Closer

Dang took meh for EVER to get this thing done but since I got a review from a very nice person (And that was my first review too! & you know who u is) That person really wanted that person and Idc if i only have 1 fan ima finish this thing! :3

* * *

><p>All of Ui's classes went well she talked to Jun and Azusa through the day and nothing seemed wrong. At the end of the day Azusa and Ui walked up to the club room togeather.<p>

When they got there everyone was there even Ritsu but she kept her head down while the others stared at her but Mio kept her head down along with Ritsu. When Ui closed the door behind them Ritsu looked up and smiled a little.

"Ui!" Then she stood up and walked over to Ui and whispered "I'm glad you came it really helps." Then she hugged her which shocked the club memebers because Ritsu never really hugged someone out of the blue. While Yui on the other hand glomped Azusa who had to pry her off.

Ui blushed and hugged her back "I t-told you I would."

Ritsu and Ui backed away, which made Ui a little disappointed, and both walked over to the table. Mugi poured Ui and Azusa some tea and smiled a little.

Mugi sat back down and made small talk with Mio while Azusa tried to get Yui off her...again. Ritsu stared out the window while Ui couldnt help but to look at her.

Then Sawako came out of no where sneaking up behind her saying "Sucha pervy little girl!" Which made Ui scream and hit Sawako on the head making her fall down.

The immature woman started to rub her head "O-oi! What was that for!" Mugi looked over and helpped the woman up grabbing a chair letting Sawako sit down.

Ui bowed "G-gomen! I-I didn't mean to...You just startled me..."

Ui looked over he shoulder seeing Ritsu holding her stomch laughing while Yui and Mio looked at her with wide eyes and Azusa whose jaw was dropped. After Mugi aided Sawako she poured her some tea while Ritsu recovered form her laughter. Ui smiled at Ritsu who returned a small smile.

After everything calmed down Sawako sat next to Ui and started to have a small chat with her.

"So...You have a crush on Ritsu?"

Ui blushed and looked at her "W-What! N-no! Why would I have a crush o-on her?" She didnt really yell but just loud enough so Sawako only heard her.

"I don't know...You tell me, just by your reaction I could tell." She said with a small laugh.

Ui let out a sigh "J-just don't let anyone know..."

Sawako let out a small laugh "Why would I do that? All I wanna do is help."

Ui looked at her wide eye knowing that she was up to no good "N-no thanks-"

Before she could finish Sawako had already got out her cosplaying outfits and was looking at Ui with an evil grin. No one notice what happened until Ui screamed . Everyone looked in their direction...Ui was wearing a nurse outfit that barely covered her body. It showed off her tourso and most of her thighs, and it was sleeve less.

Mugi got a nose bleed, Mio almost fainted while Yui, Ritsu, and Azusa stared with a slight blush and jaws dropped. Sawako smiled at the great job she had done.

Ui's whole face was red with embarrassment and she was trying to cover her body, "W-where are m-my clothes...I don't w-want to wear this any more..."

Sawako looked at her then whispered "But look, Ritsu is paying so much attention to you."

Ui looked over and Ritsu and how she was staring at her but that made her more embarrassed plus she didn't even want Ritsu to notice her _**This**_ way. Ritsu notice Ui was staring at her and snapped out of her thoughts and blushed a little more.

"Sawa-chan! Your sucha pedophile dressing up Ui-chan like that!" After she said that she grabbed Ui's clothes and led Ui out of the club room to the bathroom and told Ui to change inside one of the stalls.

Ritsu waited next to the stalls door, " Hey uh, I'm sorry about Sawa-chan shes just...A creepy old lady and all..."

She heard Ui giggle a little_ 'Cute...'_ She thought _'W-wait what am I thinking about! This is Yui's **TWIN **sister...'  
><em>

Then another voice popped into her head _'But their total oppsites and you seem to have a connection with her since she is helping you through the Mio problem.'_

Ritsu got knocked out of her thoughts when Ui walked out the stall.

Ui smiled politely "Well we should get back to the club room shouldn't we?"

Ritsu let out a small laugh and opened the bathroom door "Heh, yeah." Then they both went back. When they got there everything was back to normal. Mio wasn't on the floor, Mugi nose had no more blood running out it, and Azusa and Yui had collected their thoughts. The remaining time of the club went past smoothly. They even got one decent practice done before it was time to go home. Mio was first to leave while Ritsu stayed behind talking to Yui and Ui who was last to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>~_~_~_~_~One Week Has Past~_~_~_~_~<strong>

One week has pasted since the _rejection _and Ui and Ritsu has grown closer. Everyone sees it too even Mio whose a little jealous. Ritsu seemed to be recovering thanks to Ui. Sawako has been trying to help but it only helped a little. Mugi has been sensing some _Yuri scenes _going on between Ui and Ritsu but those two would always deny it. When club activities ended Ritsu invited Ui to her house which Ui happily accepted. The walk to Ritsu's home was quiet but it was a good kind because Both Ui and Ritsu had stuff to think about.

**~-~Ritsu's Mind~-~**

_'Ui's coming over...Why did I even invite her!' _Ritsu thought

_'Because you wanted to be with her.' _The voice in the back of her head said

_'Shit...Your back again! You always come at the bad time' _She thought getting sick of i the voice. Its been bugging her the whole week.

The voice laughed a little _'Well i'm only here to tell you what you want, and right now you want Ui.'_

Ritsu gulped _'Don't say things like that...I-I only see Ui as a friend...A friend.'_

'_If you keep fooling yourself like what your doing right now you'll end up hurting someone... Most likely her.'_

Ritsu looked at Ui then looked forward again _'I would never hurt Ui! I love her-'_

The voice cut her off _'See? You just said you **Love** her so stop messing around and get with her.'_

Ritsu shook her head to make the voice stop and it helped a little.

**-~-Ui's Mind-~-**

_'Ritsus is being quiet...Thats unusual.' _Ui thought as she kept walking.

_'Maybe shes thinking of you.' _Then the voice chuckled a little.

Ui blushed a little _'Don't say it like that...Your going to get my hopes up.'_

_'Well your hopes should be up because you two have been getting closer.'_

Ui looked over at Ritsu then looked forward again _'True...But what if she still loves Mio-sempie...'_

_'Has she been speaking of her? Has she been staring at her? or has she spent anytime with her?'_

Ui thought for a second, _'No...'_

_'So that means she has fallen in love with someone else perhaps?'_

Ui shook her head making the thoughts go away for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>-_-Ritsu's House-_-<strong>

When Ui and Ritsu got into the house they removed their shoes and walked into the kitchen.

Ritsu looked at Ui, "Ah, My parents aren't home and Satoshi is out with some friends...Do you want me to cook something for you?" She asked a little nervous

Ui blushed a little "N-no thanks I could cook something instead..."

Ritsu laughed a little and started to take things out of the refrigerator "None since! Your the guest so you should be treated like one."

That earned a giggle from Ui which made Ritsu blush a little but hid it, "Then let me help you."

"Your not gonna let this go unless I let you do something to help me?" She said with a light chuckle.

Ui nodded "Yeah."

Then Ritsu and Ui stared to grab somethings from the refrigerator and got the stove warmed up. They both decided to cook some rice and chicken. It took a while for the chicken to finish and through the whole thing Ritsu complained which Ui just giggled at. Ritsu set up the table while Ui watched the chicken. When it was finished Ui took it out and placed it onto the table. When they were finished Ritus rubbed her tummy

"Ah~ That was some good chicken!"

Ui nodded in agreement "Yeah! You not a bad cook Ritsu-sempie."

Ritsu shook her head "No more Ritsu-_sempie _its now Ricchan understand?"

"B-but..." Ui started but couldnt finsih

"No If, and's, or buts about." Ritsu declared.

Ui giggled "OK, Ricchan."

Ritsu smiled "Well! We should clean up and head to my room right?"

Ui nodded and then they cleaned the table and washed the dishes then headed up to Ritsu's Room.

* * *

><p>I cut it off for a reason and you might like that reason :D cuz i do :3<p> 


	3. Love & Jealousy

3rd chapter never knew I would keep writing :DD but here ya go! And there was this dude who asked for lemon and I was like 'Wtf, they JUST started to date man who the heck would do someone when they JUST started?' but yeah thanks for the review xDD oh and I might making another story with just the lemon when their like older or something .

* * *

><p>When Ui and Ritsu got the her room it was quiet at first until Ui broke the silence.<p>

"So, hows the Light Music Club going?" She said politely.

Ritsu laughed "You should know! Because you've been there this week!"

Ui giggled "Well its not my fault. A certain girl named Ricchan needs me there." She said playfully.

"Why you little!" Then she tackled Ui and and started to tickle her.

"Ha! R-Ritsu Ahha! S-Stop Haah!" Ui said uncontrollably laughing.

Ritsu smirked "Then say you give in and that i'm the awesomest drummer you ever heard!"

"A-alright! Ah Ha I g-give! Y-your the heh ha! Awesomest drummer I ever ha! hear!" She tried to get out.

Ritsu stopped and they both panted. Then they both got control of their breaths and looked at each other. Ui had a blush on her cheeks so did Ritsu. Ritsu stared at Ui for awhile making Uui blush more.

"Your cute..." She said without even knowing.

Ui turned her head "Th-thanks...You are too." Then she looked back at Ritsu who was now closer.

It was like Ui got sucked in because she moved closer too. Then they both met in the middle. Ui tilted her head letting the tomboy have more accesses. Then she felt Ritsu lick her bottom lip wanting an entrance which was granted. She slid her tongue into Ui's mouth and they started to dance around. Ui let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck pulling her closer. After a minute past they were dieing for air so they has to separate.

Ritsu panted and said "I- I just made out with Yui's sister... And I liked it..."

Ui looked at her "Well I made out with my onee-sama's best friend and I liked it..."

Ritsu looked at Ui and laughed a little "Yeah I know...Ima good kisser. You weren't so bad your self." Then she sat up and helped Ui up too.

The shorter of the two giggles "Thanks..."

Then an awkward silence took over the two for a minute or two until Ui again broke it.

"Where does this put us?" she said a little worried

Ritsu hesitated at first but then spoke "W-well...Do you uh like me more than a friend?"

Ui blushed "K-kinda..."

Ritsu blushed "T-then...We could you know...Try and date."

Ui smiled "I would like that..."

"Then we are officially dating! Wait..Don't i have to get permission from Yui-chan since like...Shes your big sister and all?"

"Oh..Yeah I guess so. When do you want to do that?" Ui asked

The tomboy shrugged "Tomorrow in the club room?"

Ui nodded and stood up"Alright, And I need to go because I need to cook for Yui." Then she gave Ritsu a quick kiss and smiled, "See you tomorrow!" Then she left.

**/Next Day In The Club Room/**

When Ui got to the club room with Azusa, Ritsu was right in front of the door waiting for her. When everything was settled and they practice once until Yui and Ritsu kept complaining bout snacks so they all sat down at the table. When everyone was done with the snacks Ritsu decided to ask Yui.

Ritsu cleared her throat and stood up, "Ahem! Yui, I would like your permission to date Ui!" After she said that everyone looked at her wide eye but Mugi had a small sparkles in her eyes. Ui was blushing like crazy and Sawako who appeared out of no where nodded then took a bite out of her cake. Yui was the first one to speak which made everyone get back to what was happening.

"W-What...You and Ui?" She said a little confused.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head and blushed, "W-well...I think i'm in love with her."

Everyone gasped even Ui but Sawako smiled. Then Mio spoke up,

"You c-can't love her..." She said it uneasily

Ui and Ritsu looked at her a little shocked, "And why not?"

Mio was going to say something until Yui popped in, "Sure..."

Mio, Ritsu, and Ui looked at her confused, "Sure?" They all said in confusion.

"Sure as in yes, Ricchan can date my sister but on one condition." Yui said holding one finger up, "You must treat her like you really love her and treat her right!"

Ritsu nodded and smiled "I will!" Then everyone clapped their hands but Mio who just sat there trying to think of what just happened.

Mio looked around, everyone was around Ritsu and Ui. Ritsu had her arm around Ui smiling while everyone else talked. She sat there staring at them wondering why she felt so... Jealous.

**~Mio's Mind~**

_'I..I'm jealous? How...?'_

Then there was a small chuckle in the back of her mind, '_Well for one you just heard your best friend loved Ui, yet a week ago she said she loved you, and now you just notice...That you do have feelings for her.'_

_'N-no I can't...We're talking about Ritsu... My best friend.'_ She thought nervously.

_'Well, just think about it. Soon Ritsu will spend all her time with Ui and no time with you. Yet, you love her but you wont admit. So! By the time you finally do her feelings for you will fully disappear and you and her wont ever be together.' _The voice said in an almost mocking tone.

Mio sighed and mumbled, "Maybe your right...I need to do something." Then she looked at Ritsu and smiled.

* * *

><p>Alright may not be <strong><em>that <em>** long but hey! I gotta life too...Kinda o-o but yeah finally 3rd chapter and Mio's turning evil...I hope :D cuz she WILL be sexy that way -smiles in a pervy way- yeah totally...Welp stay with me now! cuz 4th chapter will! And I mean **WILL **be up!


	4. Tears & Pain

I Totally lost count on what chapter this is...And it short so u have been warned! Review, message me?, maybe even fav it and me :DD Do one or i'm Kill U! jk jk...or am I e.e

* * *

><p>Mio waited two days to act on the plan she was planing to do. On the second day when everyone was leaving Mio decided to act then.<p>

"R-Ritsu...Can we talk?" She asked with a small smile.

Ritsu stopped and looked back at Mio, "Uh...Sure," Then she turned to Ui, "Can you wait on me?"

Ui nodded and kissed Ritsu's cheek then followed the rest of the group. Ritsu turned around and walked to Mio.

"So What did you need to talk about Mio-chan?" She asked with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>xX Outside With The Group xX<strong>

It was raining hard so the group waited for Ritsu and Mio to return in front of the school with their umbrellas up. Mugi has her own and was sharing with Ui who was holding Ritsu's while Yui and Azusa was sharing Yui's and Ui's. After two mintues past Ui started to get worried.

"I-I'll go check and see whats taking so long." She said to the others who started to nod.

Then she walked in the school and towards the club room.

**-In The Club Room-**

Ritsu stared at Mio waiting for her to say something but she knew she wasn't so she spoke, "Mio, We've been here over a minute are you going to say something or what?"

Mio took another step towards Ritsu so that there was no space between them. Ritsu blushed madly when Mio moved Ritsu's arms around her waist and when Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck. Ritsu looked at the position they were in then looked back at Mio.

"M-Mio...What a-are you-" Before she could finish Mio crashed her lips to hers and pulled her closer. Then Mio shoved her tongue into Ritsu's mouth thats when Ritsu hear something drop making Mio pull away, they both looked at the door.

**~-Ritsu's Pov-~**

When I looked at the door it was...Ui. She was crying and had her hand over her mouth and when her eyes met mine she took off. Thats when I pushed Mio away and ran after her. She didn't stop all the way down the stairs. When she was closed to the group she ran right pass them and they stared at her then looked back at me. When I reached the group Yui put her arm in front of me making me stop.

"What did you do!" She said is a harsh voice.

I glared at her then pushed her arm away and started to run again. I ran so much that I couldn't even feel my legs but I had to explain what happened with Mio. Then I notice that I was in a crowded area. I looked around pushing through men and women trying to find Ui. I kept pushing and shoving until I finally got out the crowd and saw her. She was sitting on the ground hugging her knees with her face in her arms.

I ran to her and stood in front her of her, "U-Ui.."

She looked up then stood quickly. Then I hugged her but she pushed me away looking down with her fists at her side, "Go away!" She yelled.

I stepped closer to her and put my arm on her shoulder, "Ui...Let me-" I got cut off when she pushed me away and yelled again.

"Go away! I never want to see you again! I...I hate you!" Then she ran off.

I stood there with her words ringing in my ears over and over again, _I hate you_, It just kept replaying. I stood there for more then ten minutes thinking about what just happened. Then I looked back from where I ran from...There was only on thing I had to do before I did anything else...Talk to Mio...

* * *

><p>Ok, Ok, I know its a short chapter but I promise! That the next chapter will be longer trust me I just been low on writing no like... umm whats the word... Inspiration and I also had to copy and past that word because I still suck at spelling xDDD.<p> 


	5. Flowers,Flowers, And Love

yay finally for the next Chapter~! Pwnage~! xD Message me? Review? hell yeah you better!

* * *

><p><strong>~_~_Few Days Later~_~_<strong>

Ritsu waited a few days to think about how she should tell Mio and how to work it out with Ui. It wasn't something she wanted to do but she had to. She did love Mio and she still did a little but Ui...She felt like she really did love Ui and needed to stay with her. Plus, Mio was acting differrent and she didnt like the new Mio.

When Ritsu got to Mio's house she acted polite to Mio's mom but when she got to Mio's room she acted all serious.

She looked at Mio who was reading a magazine on her bed, "Mio what the hell is wrong with you?"

Mio looked over at Ritsu stood up, walked over to Ritsu, and smiled "What are you talking about?" She asked _innocently _

Ritsu let out a small growl her anger starting to grow, even tho she never ever! Got mad at Mio but this wasn't Mio, "You know just as much as I do Mio."

"Hm~ Explain please." She said and wrapped her arms around Ritsu's waist pulling her closer.

The shorter one of the two blushed like crazy when she felt Mio's breast on her's, "P-personal space!" Then she shoved Mio away just to receive a flirty smile from her.

"You kissed me Mio, and you _knew _I was with Ui. Why would you do that to me and Ui? She didn't deserve that Mio." She said a bit harshly.

"But you loved me first Ritsu, it's not nice to be sucha tease." She said with a wink.

Ritsu sighed "Mio look, You can't do that OK? You can't reject me and then weeks later love me! Its unfair to Ui and me Mio."

Then Mio hugged the brunette around her neck and said "Well you still love me right, Ritsu?" When she said 'Ritsu' she slightly nibbled on her ear.

Holding back a moan, Ritsu said "That's not the point. The point is that I need to be with Ui."

"So, you still have feelings for me." Mio said smiling and backed away a little so that Ritsu and her were facing each other.

Ritsu turned her head to the side, "Don't pull that shit. I came here to tell you that I don't want to be with you and I don't need to be with you. All I need to do is fix things with Ui because _you _messed it up." Then she shoved Mio away and opened the door but stopped and moved her head to the side so that she could see Mio and said,

"I hope we can still be friends...Mio" Then she left shutting the door behind her and left the Akiyama residents and headed to the Hirasawa's residents.

**~_At the Hirasawa Residents_~**

Ritsu knocked three times and waited for a response. When she got one it wasn't the greatest.

"Hello!..." When Yui notice who it was she became cold, "What are you doing here?"

"I...I need to talk to Ui." Ritsu said in a uneasy voice.

The airhead shook her head, "She doesn't want to see you." Then she tried to close the door but Ritsu held it open with her hand.

"Yui please...I need to tell her something important." Ritsu said almost begging.

Yui looked down then back at Ritsu, "Fine but if she ends up hurting more I _will _hurt you."

Ritsu nodded and now she was little scared of Yui. She started to walk to the stairs and turned around and said, "Common." Ritsu nodded and followed her to Ui's room. When we got there Yui knocked twice and then there was a small sniffle then a "You can come in." In a weak voice. She opened the door and slowly walked in and said.

"There's someone here to see you." Then she motioned me in.

Ritsu slowly walked in and saw Ui. Her hair was down she was sitting up on the bed hugging her pillow her cheeks were all puffy and red. When she saw Ritsu she looked away and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Ui...I came here to talk about what happened." Ritsu said in a soft voice.

Ui shook her head and shut her eyes, "There's n-nothing to talk a-about."

Ritsu looked over and Yui, "Can you leave...please?" Yui glared at her then left respecting her sisters privacy. Ritsu walked over to Ui's bed and sat next to her, "Look Ui, the thing with Mio... It wasn't supposed to happen..and I went to talk to Mio about it," She stopped a moment and lifted Ui's head with her index finger and thumb "And I told her that... I belonged to you and that I loved you." Then she kissed Ui's cheek. "I'm really sorry for what happened with Mio but please forgive me Ui."

Ui stared at Ritsu thinking then said, "Y-you have to g-give me time to t-think..."

Ritsu nodded "Alright I understand but don't keep me waiting too long OK, Ui." Then she stood up and walked to the door and left but not before saying, "I love you."

**~_~Start Of A New Week~_~**

Before Ritsu got to school she had picked a arbutus flower and got a card saying "I'm sorry please forgive me!" Then there was a teddy at the bottom hugging a heart and she worte 'P.S- The flower is called an arbutus flower and it means 'I Love Only Thee'. Then she put a heart next to it and wrote 'Love Ricchan!' . When she got to school she slipped it into Ui's locker then ran to class.

**-_-After School With Ui-_-**

Ui took off her shoes and opend her locker but then she saw a card and some flowers.

She looked around then grabbed the cared and opened it. When we had read the card she felt like she was going to cry. Then she gently grabbed the flowers and smiled, but she knew that she had to wait longer to see what would happen. She put the card into her coat pocket and held the flowers in her hand as she changed into her normal shoes then left thinking of Ritsu.

**~_~Next Day~_~**

Ritsu did the same thing she did yesterday but with different flowers and a new card. This time she got three different types of flowers. She got ten Gardenia's, fife-teen Forget Me Not's, and three Pink Zinnia's. The card was baby blue with yellow trim and with sliver letting 'Missing you already!' with a moon smiling. Then she wrote 'P.S- The white flowers (Gardenia) means You're Lovely, Secret Love, and Joy. The blue ones (Forget Me Not) means True Love, Good Memories, Faithful, and Remember Me Forever. The pink flowers (Zinnia) means Lasting Affection,and Remembrance. I Love You, Ui from Ricchan.'

**-_-After School With Ui-_-  
><strong>

Ui slowly opened her locker seeing all the flowers and smiled. She grabbed them and the card. After she read it she felt like she was going to burst into tears of joy. Seeing that Ritsu loved her so much to go through so much trouble to run around and buy things for her and run around looking for flowers. She felt like running to the music room but decided against it thinking, '_Just wait one more day Ui...' _ Then she changed her shoes and ran off with the card and flowers in her hands crying a little.

**_~_~__Next Day~_~**

Ritsu decided to get the top love flower, Roses. She knew she was going to have to run around store to store and buy them because she really didn't know where to get some. When she found a flower store she went straight for the roses she saw in the back there was many different kinds. They all had tags on them saying what they meant. She read all them, "Wow... The yellow rose is... Depressing." She said to her self.

She reached down and grabbed three Pink Roses which meant 'Perfect Happiness, Please Believe Me.' Then she grabbed three Rose-Tea which meant 'I'll Remember Always' and then she grabbed a single Red Rose which meant 'Love, I love you.' Then she went to the cash register.

"Uh, can you wrap this?" She asked.

The young woman nodded, "What kinda of bow would you like around it?"

Ritsu thought for a moment, "Can I get gold with a pink trimming?"

The lady smiled and went into the back then cam back with the roses in a clear flower holder with the ribbon she had asked for around it tightly so the roses don't fall out of place. Then she notice there was a note clipped on the side. The woman handed her the flowers and she read the note, "Deeply In Love With... You".

She looked at the woman confused. The woman smiled and said, "For your special someone."

Ritsu smiled at the woman, "Thanks... So, how much is this?"

The woman shook her head, "No need to pay if your doing this for a loved one." She smiled.

"Thanks..." Then Ritsu smiled and the lady and ran out the door towards the school.

When she got there she notice she was late and didn't have time to put the roses in Ui's locker so she gently put them in hers and ran to her class.

**^_Ending Of School_^**

Right when the bell rang Ritsu dashed our the room. Her band mates saw her and raced after her but Yui ran to Azusa and dragged her along. They were all yelling for Ritsu but she just ignored them and kept running trying to get to Ui before she left. She ran down the second flight of stairs dashed down that hallway then down another. She was at the lockers. She ran to the right to her locker grabbed the roses and then ran to the left passing the light music club who once again dashed after her.

She got to Ui's locker... She wasn't there. So, she dashed to the door and looked out. _'Why the hell does it have to rain so much!' _She kept looking until she notice a girl with a yellow bow in her hair, '_Ui...' _She burst out the door and ran towards her in the rain trying not to mess up the flowers. When she caught up to her she tapped her shoulder.

"U-Ui..." She panted out trying to catch her breath.

Ui turned around and notice all the flowers Ritsu was holding, "R-Ritsu... Sempai..."

Ritsu stood straight up like a knight in shining armor and smiled and Ui, "Hirasawa Ui, I Tainaka Ritsu have fallin for you," She got down on one knee and held onto Ui's hand, "But, the things I have done in the past seem unforgivable. I am willing to work my hardest to make you forgive me with all your heart... And if you give me another chance... I will always show you that I _do _love you and I wish to be with you as long as your feelings last for me..."

Ui now had tears flowing down her cheeks and she had her free hand covering her mouth. While the light music club stared all thinking, _'... Ritsu can be romantic?' _

Even tho Ritsu was all wet Ui hugged her crying on her shoulder with happiness. Ritsu smiled and gently hugged Ui with the Roses still in her hand.

All the girls that had stop to watch, even some people on the side walk, were all saying, "Aww!" or cheering saying, "great Job!" others clappep or just smiled.

**_~_10 Years Later_~_ Ritsu's Pov_~_**

I sat down on the couch with my future wife, Ui. Just saying it in my head makes me smile... Ui Tainaka. Who knew, someone like me would end up with a gal like her! She can do almost anything! She's like my own personal super woman but shes a little hotter than super woman!

I looked over at her and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer, "Hey, Ui?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Hm~?"

I gently kissed her, "I love you."

She blushed a little and snuggled closer, "I love you too."

**~The End**

* * *

><p>WHOA! Finished? Finally! Ikr! Alright sorry for taking a long time lols~! But hey! Even tho this is or might not be the ending I want you suckers to Review! I take time to review lots of story's why can't ya just review idc if its just one freaking word like, "Oh..." or "Wow" Idk if its hate or with mah spelling errors! Just Review because then I would pass on the love and say "thanks" cuz i'm that nice of a person to take time out of my day to say thanks unless you put at the bottem "DO NOT RESPOND!" :3<p>

Stuff I Forgot To Tell You: Ok Yeah Mio and Ritsu are good friends again Ritsu and Ui moved into a small apartment (soon to get a real house) and everything was Ay-Ok (Idk how to say that thingy ma jig...)


End file.
